


I Should Tell You I Have Always Loved You

by Ineffable_Idiot



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a sad ending, Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Discorporation (Good Omens), Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, No beta I'm too busy crying, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Song: You're My Best Friend (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Idiot/pseuds/Ineffable_Idiot
Summary: When Aziraphale got discorporated, his spirit had just been transported to Heaven, leaving his body to be found in the fire later by Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	I Should Tell You I Have Always Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as Choose Not To Warn instead of Major Character Death because Aziraphale's not really dead, he's discorporated, but if y'all think I should change it, let me know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!

"Aziraphale!" Crowley called out, the doors of the burning bookshop swinging shut behind him. He looked around frantically, trying to find any trace that his friend was alright through the flames. He couldn't sense the angel anywhere like he normally could, and all he could think was that Hell had sent up more than just Hastur and Ligur to take care of him. They knew he'd botched the Antichrist business, they could've very well known about his friendship with Aziraphale as well. "Aziraphale, where the Heaven are you, you idiot?" 

He couldn't see any sign of the angel, only everything Aziraphale had loved and collected over the millennia become engulfed by what could be Hellfire for all Crowley knew. "I can't find you!" 

The demon hoped beyond hope that the angel himself wasn't another thing lost to the fire, but the longer Crowley went without hearing or feeling Aziraphale anywhere, the more of that hope chipped away. 

"Aziraphale, for God's... for Satan's..." Oh, who did it matter to anymore? He needed to find Aziraphale, and he needed to find him _now._ "For _somebody's_ sake, where are you?" He turned to the front of the shop again in time to be hit by a blast of water, most likely from the people trying to put the fire out on the outside. The impact launched him backward, his glasses flying off his face into a patch of flame, where they slowly began to melt. 

Crowley wearily sat back up, looking around desperately one more time when he still heard nothing from the angel. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he looked over to where a pile of debris and rubble had previously shielded. 

His heart dropped at the sight he was met with.

Crowley almost didn't believe what he was seeing at first. Ash and soot had settled and made a mess in his blond curls, and parts of his usual waistcoat had charred and flaked away in the flames, but there was no denying it.

Aziraphale's lifeless body lay on the floor just a few feet away.

"No." 

Crowley's face fell. He pulled himself across the floor to kneel next to his friend. He held out a trembling hand, unsure exactly what to do, before gripping Aziraphale's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

 _"No,_ Aziraphale, get up. Aziraphale get up, please. You can't be dead, look at me angel, _please!"_ he cried out. There was too much between them they needed to apologize for, too much they needed to fix and so little time, he couldn't be dead now.

Aziraphale's eyes were unfocused, and looked a cold shade of grey rather than his usual pale blue. He didn't look back at the demon. 

It slowly dawned on the demon that it was no use. "You've gone. Somebody killed my best friend!" Crowley looked around the shop, but he hardly noticed the fire around him anymore. "Bastards! All of you!" he screamed at anyone who might've been listening. His gaze dropped back to Aziraphale, at the one person who'd been there with him and for him since the Beginning, and his face broke.

Scientifically, snakes cannot cry. They lack the tear ducts in their eyes to do so. But while Crowley had several snake features including his eyes, the demon was too busy mourning over Aziraphale to bother with anatomical logic. Tears streamed down his face as the carefully wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's body, pulling him close to his chest. 

He had been too late. Time and time again Crowley had been there to save Aziraphale from whatever he'd gotten himself into, but when the angel needed him the most, he wasn't there. "I'm sorry." he wept, gently rocking back and forth, brushing as much ash out of Aziraphale's hair as he could. He stayed like that for a few minutes, quickly stomping out any embers or flames that crept close enough.

After a while, he leaned Aziraphale's body back enough to rest his forehead against the angel's, softly whispering the words to the song his Bentley had been playing as he drove over.

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_You're my best friend_

At that moment, part of the ceiling came crashing down behind the bookshelf next to them, and Crowley realized he needed to get out of the shop before he got discorporated. Without Aziraphale, he couldn't think of any reason to stay on Earth, especially with it about to end, but there was no use going back to Hell, where they wanted him dead.

He pressed his lips against Aziraphale's forehead, and closed the angel's eyelids with his fingers. "Goodbye, angel." 

Carefully laying Aziraphale's body back down, Crowley stood up and made to leave the shop. In the rubble, he noticed a green covered book that was for the most part still intact. He read the title, recognizing it as that prophecy book Aziraphale had told him he could never find, _The Nice And Accurate Prophecies Of Agnes Nutter, Witch._

He had half a mind to leave the book with Aziraphale, but instead he picked it up and took it with him. Something to remind him of his angel.

Not that he'd ever forget his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song 'Your Eyes' from the Rent soundtrack (which is a very on-the-nose song for this fic), and the moment near the end when Crowley was singing and kissed Aziraphale was inspired by the ending of the movie WALL-E. 


End file.
